Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wave power generation system, and, more particularly, to a wave power generation system capable of generating a continuous physical rotation force in a single direction regardless of rising and ebb tides, and of using higher level wave energy at a location more distant from a land using a wire.
Discussion of Related Art
Regarding a prior-art wave power generation system, Korean patent No. 10-0989594 discloses a wave force generation system using a floating structure is provided to generate electric power using height difference of waves naturally generated by winds at sea. In this document, the wave force generation system using floating structure includes a thread connecting unit having an end connected to a lower side of the floating structure and the other end formed with threads, a rotation device connected to the threads of the thread connecting unit to rotate while moving forward and backward in the thread direction, a generator installed in the rotation device to generate electric energy during the rotation of the rotation device, a connection unit having an end connected to the other end of the rotation device and the other fixed to a sea-bottom surface by a fixing unit and a floating structure installed at sea level to reciprocate up and down due to height difference of waves. The floating structure is provided with the thread connecting unit, the rotation device, and the connection unit.
Further, Korean patent No. 10-1155290 discloses a turbine generator and wave power generation system using the same are provided to directly convert the linear reciprocation energy of fluid into rotational energy by coupling a turbine to the rotor of a generator. In this document, a turbine generator comprises a casing, a fixed shaft, rotors, and stators. Both ends of the fixed shaft are fixed to the inner sides of the casing. The rotors are installed bearings formed in both sides of the fixed shaft. Blades are installed on the outer surface of the rotors and directly convert the linear reciprocation energy of fluid into rotational energy. The stators are fixed to the fixed shaft inside the rotors.
Further, Korean patent No. 10-1230486 discloses a wave power generator is provided to directly deliver the vertical kinetic energy of a buoyant body to a motion converting device as the length of a motion transfer member is tightly controlled by a length regulator. In this document, a wave power generator comprises a buoyant body, a motion transfer member, a seabed fixed body, a motion converting device, a weighted body, and a generator. One end of the motion transfer member is connected to the buoyant body to transfer kinetic energy. The motion transfer member is vertically installed under the sea by the seabed fixed body. The motion converting device is connected to the other end of the motion transfer member which is connected to the seabed fixed body. The weighted body is installed on the end of the motion transfer member installed by the motion converting device. The generator is operated by the motion converting device.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,791,213 disclose a vertical motion wave power generator having a flotation device, a vertical support structure fixed to the ocean bottom, and a single power shaft attached rotatably to the flotation device. By the use of a pair of one-way clutches the single power shaft converts the up and down motion of ocean waves into continuous unidirectional rotational force to drive an electric generator. The powershaft, transmission, and generator are all attached to the flotation device and move up and down in unison with the flotation device
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,041 B2 discloses systems for obtaining electrical energy from sea waves using deflectable material, especially EAP (electro-active polymers) type SSM (stretchable synthetic material) that generates electricity when an electrostatic charge is applied to the polymer and it is stretched. In one system, a buoyant element has upper and lower parts connected by a quantity of SSM, with the lower part anchored at a fixed height above the sea floor and with the upper part movable vertically to stretch and relax the SSM as waves pass over. In another system the buoy is rigid, but is anchored to the sea floor by at least one line that includes, or is connected to at least a length of SSM material. In still another system a plurality of rigid buoys that float on the sea surface, are connected in tandem by SMM that is stretched and relaxed as the buoys pivot relative to each other in following the waves.
All of the above-described wave power generation systems may not generate continuous physical rotation force in a single direction due to rising and ebb tides. Thus, there is a need for a wave power generation system capable of generating a continuous physical rotation force in a single direction regardless of rising and ebb tides.